A machine may include a hydraulic drive system for powering various parts, such as, implements of the machine. A typical hydraulic drive system includes a fluid tank for storing the fluid which is supplied to power the various parts of the machine through use of a pump. An access plate may be secured on a fluid tank opening through which the fluid may be accessed from within the fluid tank via one or more hose connections.
It is commonly known to provide a fluid strainer upstream of the pump inlet, in order to filter the fluid before it is provided to the pump and subsequently to the various parts of the machine. The fluid strainer may be secured at an outer portion of the access plate using an additional threaded O-ring type connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,043 (hereinafter referred to as the '043 patent) relates to a fuel strainer assembly that includes a filtration member and an inlet connector connected to the filtration member for connection to an inlet of a fuel pump. The fuel strainer assembly further includes a locking mechanism operatively supported by the inlet connector to operatively engage a shell of the fuel pump and secure the inlet connector to the fuel pump. However, the '043 patent does not describe a solution pertaining to a fluid strainer.